1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to protecting, carrying and cleaning any eyewear or other person items such as cell phones with a cover that is lightweight cloth, and allows the eyewear or items, themselves, to act as the attachment device to any article of clothing. More particularly, the invention relates to an all-in-one device that allows the eyewear user to keep their glasses, sunglasses or the like protected, cleaned and carried without any cumbersome cases, clips or cleaning devices other that this cover. The invention has particular utility in preventing scratches and foreign substances from appearing on the lenses or other surfaces, along with the ability to clean those lenses or surfaces should they get dirty or smudged.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various devices and methods for protecting, carrying, and cleaning eyewear. Known art devices and methods are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, eyewear cases tend to be heavy and cumbersome, so they are generally not convenient to be carried to outdoor events. Whether someone needs to wear glasses to see an outdoor concert better, or they are wearing expensive sunglasses during outdoor activities, these eyewear need to be protected after the concert is over or when the sun goes down to eliminate the possibility of scratches or damage to the lenses. Other eyewear cases may be lightweight, but are not easily attachable to clothing, or purse-like items, without the use of clips or ties, that make carrying of them very cumbersome and unfashionable. Hard glasses cases do not clean the lenses, so a cleaning cloth must also be carried. Some soft glasses cases are made for cleaning of the lenses, but still have the problem of carrying them easily with glasses in them.
Since people are outdoors more in the summer months, and the amount of sunshine is the greatest, there is a need for eye protection from the sun. The best protection tends to come from the more expensive sunglasses, which are costly to replace. Because the amount of clothing worn in the summer is minimal, people do not like to carry cumbersome cases, and will many times hook a bow of the sunglasses over a shirt collar, in a belt loop, or in the waistband of a swim suit to keep the sunglasses somewhat protected and attached to their body when they are out of the sun. However, the glasses tend to slip out of the shirt collar and fall on the floor when bending over, or rub up against a rough surface when hooked into pants or shorts, and potentially damage the lenses.
Significant features of the invention include: 1) a bow-through hole or slit to allow the bow to be fed through the soft cover to act as a hanger; 2) elastic or tieable band to keep cover tight and fashionable around the eyewear, which also makes the cover a great tool as a premium product or message/logo carrier; 3) soft, lightweight cloth that is easily carried in any clothing without bulkiness that can also be used to clean lenses of eyewear; 4) Available in any multiple sizes for any common eyewear, and each size has stretchability to fit over many sizes of eyewear.
The present invention provides an eyeglass protective device which is believed to constitute an improvement over the known art.